coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9323 (11th December 2017)
Plot The two girls run off without checking who their intruder was. Fiz apologises to Tyrone and determines to make her peace with Beth. Gary tells Phelan that he has no hold over him now and he’s going to ensure he never sees his grandchild. Kate runs to Robert’s flat and tells him about the intruder and that she’s called the police. He tells her to stay and goes to investigate himself. Zeedan has made £500 from his van on the Christmas markets. Yasmeen is hosting a pre-Christmas drinks party for Audrey, Brian, Roy and Cathy. Robert finds Michelle coming round and guesses what has happened. He pushes her out before the police arrive. Tracy is bored with Sinead’s presentation as she makes some sales. Beth isn’t pleased when Fiz joins them. As Michelle returns to the flat, Kate tells her about the robbery. She recognises the bag that Michelle is carrying as the one used in the snatch. Beth refuses to talk to Fiz. The police interview Kate who covers for Michelle. They ask to view the CCTV tape. Fiz talks to Beth and Liz in the back yard. They notice a fire coming from the trampoline in No.9’s back yard. The police realise the CCTV was switched off and asks Robert if he has any disgruntled staff. Without thinking of the consequences, he mentions Zeedan. Fiz accuses Beth of arson and the two fall out again. Liz tells Fiz she was with Beth all the time and therefore innocent. Yasmeen's party plays a word game which Zeedan is forced to join in with. They are interrupted by the police who come to interview Zeedan. Rana provides him with a false alibi saying she was helping him out at his van sales. He thanks her for her support, making her feel guilty. Gary calls on Nicola and swears he'll take care of her and her baby so she doesn't ever have to rely on Phelan. Michelle tells Robert she took £3,000 cash from the till and there was another £3,000 falsely tilled up for the insurance. Stunned by her inventiveness, he asks her to marry him. Tracy tells Chesney to choose Sinead over Fiz in their family dispute and to get married as soon as possible. Kate tells Rana that she thinks Michelle was the burglar based on the bag she saw in her hands. Fiz and Tyrone worry that they someone has it in for them. Michelle calls on Kate when Rana is with her. Kate demands an explanation from Michelle and threatens to tell the police. Michelle in turn tells Kate she knows that she and Rana were together and demands their silence. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp Guest cast *PC Saunders - Dean Ashton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and back yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and back yard *Nick's Bistro *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *5 Viola Court, Vanguard Street - Hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rana perjures herself in order to protect Zeedan; Robert discovers that the Bistro has been robbed; and Fiz and Beth's feud is reignited. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,890,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes